DK Pan
Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong takes the Winx Club, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Chris Thorndyke, Susie and Henry Wong, Terriermon, Lopmon, Allison Oriana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Arren, Therru, and Kiko to Kongo Bongo Island where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, Assistant Captain Valtor, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Extra with DK: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Tinker Bell: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Extras with Ariel: Flounder and Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Bloom (Winx Club; With her Enchantix form) Extras with Bloom: Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy (Winx Club; With their Enchantix forms), Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) John Darling: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) Michael Darling: Susie Wong (Digimon) Extras with Chris and Susie: Henry Wong, Terriermon, Lopmon (Digimon), and Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old) Babysitters: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy), Arren, and Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Nana Darling: Kiko (Winx Club) George Darling: Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X) Mary Darling: Lindsay Thorndyke (Sonic X) Captain Hook: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) Extras with K. Rool: Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country; He'll also be scared of Queen Cheep-Cheep) and Valtor (Winx Club; He won’t be scared of Queen Cheep-Cheep despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by Queen Cheep-Cheep's teeth) Mr. Smee: General Klump (Donkey Kong Country) Extras with Klump: Krusha (Donkey Kong Country), Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin), Lea, Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3; Lea will turn good in the sequel, and his main attire consists a black tanktop with red flame designs on the bottom, khaki pants, white wristbands with a red stripe in the center, and black and red shoes), and Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) K. Rool, Skurvy, and Valtor's pet: Chain Chomp (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Queen Cheep-Cheep (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Lost Boys: Genki (Monster Rancher), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Ponyo, Sosuke (Ponyo), Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Tiger Lily: Pokonghontas (OC Donkey Kong Country character) Indian Chief: Chief Konghatan (OC Donkey Kong Country character) Indians: Konghatan Tribe (OC Donkey Kong Country characters) Mermaids: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power; They'll treat the Winx Club's group nicely) Pirates: Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country), Xemnas, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Thaddeus E. Klang (Talespin two-part episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs"; Same with Lea), Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective; Same with Lea for Fidget), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Ilosovic Stayne (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) (Drake, Don Karnage, and Ratigan will be temporally seduced by Candy, Dixie, and Bloom's cloaked disguises and Enchantix form respectively during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" sequence) Pirate who gets killed off: Tutankoopa (Paper Mario; He’ll get eaten by Chain Chomp as punishment for calling K. Rool a Royal Crocfish, Skurvy a Sea Crocfish, and Valtor a Gothfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Thorndyke Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Donkey Kong and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, Assistant Captain Valtor, their Pirates, and Queen Cheep-Cheep/Kongo Bongo’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Boys/Ariel Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Konghatan Tribe Chapter 6: Mew Mew Mermaids/Rescuing Pokonghontas Chapter 7: K. Rool, Skurvy, and Valtor's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Red Kong Red/K. Rool, Skurvy, and Valtor Trick Ariel Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by K. Rool, Skurvy, Valtor, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (DK Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (DK Pan Version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (DK Pan Version) For gallery: DK Pan Gallery For sequel: DK Pan 2: The Kongo Bongo Island Quest Begins For third and final sequel: DK Pan 3: The Power of One Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies